Dawning
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: Suddenly she sees. SPOILERS for the FINALE. A/R, Kara, Lee, uh..Higher Power s .


Title: Dawning

Genre: Romance, Angst, Spiritual

Rating: K +

Summary: Suddenly she sees

SPOILERS: All of Battlestar Galactica, ESPECIALLY THE FINALE.

ps- the last italicized sentence is based off a quote I found online from the Bible. Sadly, I couldn't remember where I got it. If you know. tell me?

* * *

He's so romantic even now when she has barely the strength to kiss him. He'd never admit to it, but he is. And he is faithful to a fault. Laura wonders idly how it would have been if she'd

met him when he was a young pilot. She herself would have been barely a teen, but she had also been a huge romantic, a girl who believed in an Eros to her Psyche. She could imagine

seeing him and falling head over heels for the unusual eyes of the olive skinned Tauron boy. Perhaps meeting again, they'd have married eventually. And children....she giggled a bit at the

mental image that presented. Lee and Zak only with red hair flying everyone. The giggle turned into a light cough and she scolded herself silently for it. She'd told herself none of that

around Bill, he didn't need the reminder that he'd be widowed instead of divorced very, very soon.

She sighed, pulling the binoculars away from her weary eyes to find her glasses. She wanted to see more of the wildlife before her end, more of the world that was. She was tired of the

otherworldliness she could not understand. For a moment as she put on her glasses she wished she had the Pythian Prophecies to burn again, just for some tension relief. But that

damaged book, like all of Bill's other tomes, was on the Basestar, a gift for the Centurions so they could know and appreciate the better parts of humanity. She smiled, Lee had told her

he'd seen one of them walking around with _Blood Runs at Midnight _in it's claw just before they decided to send the Fleet off into a fitting end.

"Come on...," he said suddenly, and it's only then that she realizes they've been having a conversation. He scoops her up, blankets and all, throwing her a beautiful smile as he carried her

through the field they've set up camp in and up into a raptor. Bill set her gently in the co pilot's seat with a kiss she forces all her remaining passion into. A little noise lets her know she's

hit her mark and she smiled. Even dying, Laura Roslin still had it. She giggled, but swallowed it as another cough came to life. She needed to stop making herself giggle, apparently. He

pulled away and exited the raptor at the sound of Lee's voice.

Lee. Her dear Captain Apollo had been so wonderful in the two days since their arrival. He sat with her in the evenings when his father, exhausted from setting up their base camp

alongside his Galactica family, fell asleep in a camp chair. He'd also carried her from their landing raptor to the tent she and Bill shared, laughing with her at the day the world's ended and

Bill has called her "a frakkin' schoolteacher." He was her son in all but name, and she regretted not being able to watch him become just Lee.

Bill returned, eyes a little wet, and she looked out the raptor's canopy to see Lee and Kara standing close together, both watery eyed. As the raptor fired up, she raised her hand, it's thin

fingers shaking, and waved at them. Lee bit his lip and beamed up at her. Her brave boy. She moved her eyes to Kara, wanting to see her daughter one last time. One final solid goodbye

amidst the literal trap of Pythia'a words.

Her breath caught.

She saw Kara, doing her best not to cry. She saw the grass around her and Lee's shadow. But she also saw her _glow._ Thick tendrils of golden light floated out from the girl's body, twelve

of them twisting and turning like snakes from all sides. Her smile turned angelic as she waved, a glow of pure while pulsing slowing around her body.

_All this will happen again. Divine love give you peace, Laura _

Oh....and Laura smiled, knowing without question what was before her, what Kara was. What she had been all along. It was as if someone had unlocked something in Laura's brain and

she knew the Gods, God...Divinity. She knew.

_Love never dies. For I am love, and whosoever knows love knows me._

She knew.


End file.
